


Kali & Jollinar (or how Sam and Janet got Married)

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Family, Other, foursome f/f/other/other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali was married to Jollinar when the Gou'ald ruled the Earth. Then when she was pregnant with her only child Ra captured her and put her in a Sarcophogas. Five thousand years later Heros happened and a Tau'ri doctor was left on the planet where Ra had been keeping her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kali & Jollinar (or how Sam and Janet got Married)

“Janet, I don’t want you to go.” Sam told her.

“Sam, it’s a rescue mission I have to go, I have a duty to these people.” she told her, pulling on her vest.

“Wear Kevlar. For me, honey.” 

“I will, I always do. I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you too, Janet.”

 

“Where am I?” Janet asked trying to figure out her surroundings.

“You are in my home.” an Indian woman told her.

“Who are you?”

“I am Kali, you must rest. You were hurt Anubis’s Jaffa had hit you with a staff blast and you were dying when I found you. I have   
healed you.” she told Janet.

“I am Janet, you are a Tok’Ra aren’t you?”

“I am, Ra kidnapped me in the last days of Gou’ald power on Earth. Then several years ago, when exactly I am not sure, my sister Nirrti came in and took my unborn daughter to a safe planet. Ra had put me in a sarcophagus to slow my pregnancy.” 

“If there anyting at all that I can do to help you find your daughter.”

“I need a host, but I could not ask that of you, Janet.” Kali told her.

“I have a daughter on Earth, I need to get back to her. On the gate there is an iris made of metal and you need a code so that   
they’ll open it.” Janet explained.

“The Tok’Ra have the code, do they not.”

“They do, so we do it together. I will help you find your daughter and then we go back to Earth.”

“Alright, lay down it will make it hurt less.” Kali layed down next to Janet. “Will you let me kiss you?”

“Yes.” she told her.

 

“Off world activation.”

“It’s the Tok’Ra, sir.”

“Open the iris.”

“Is that Janet?” Daniel asked, running down to the gate room.

“It is.” Jack said, racing after him.

“Janet, how are you . . .” Daniel started.

“Where’s Sam?” she asked.

“Lab.” Jack told her.

 

“Hello, Sam.” Janet said, pulling her jacket open revealing her bare skin.

“Janet, no you’re not real. You died, I saw the video.” Sam told her.

“No, I’m not dead, honey. Sammy, please, it’s me. I came back for you and Cassie, I’ll always come back for you. I love you. Now we have two choices you can take advantage of me here in the lab or you wait and get me home first. Both ways are fine by me, but personally I want just want to fuck my wife really hard and really long.” she told her.

“You love me, wife?”

“I am a host to Kali, Jollinar’s mate so that makes us wives and I prefer saying that over we live together, raising our daughter.”


End file.
